don't make me wait forever
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: AU: In which Dean is the demon who remembers and Ruby is the hunter bound for Hell.


**Title:**_ don't make me wait forever  
_**Summary:** _Take everything you know about Supernatural and turn it upside down. _AU: In which Dean is the demon who remembers and Ruby is the hunter bound for Hell.  
**Characters: **Hunter!Ruby, Demon!Dean, Jess, Alastair.  
**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby. Sort of. More like pre-Dean/Ruby.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama.  
**Rating:** T for dark themes.  
**Timeline:** Well, season three. Technically speaking. But an AU season three.  
**Spoilers:** Major spoilers for episode 3.09; _Malleus Maleficarum_. The story is basically an AU of that episode.  
**Warnings:** Dark themes, talk of torture, hunter!Ruby, demon!Dean, major AU....  
**Dedication:** To** -Chevy95- **on her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE!  
**Notes:** Title comes from the song _Untouchable_ by Luna Halo aka the song that inspired this fic. I have recently fallen in love with the band Luna Halo thanks to a wonderful Dean/Ruby vid on YT with their song _The Fool_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

**don't make me wait forever**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

_untouchable, like a distant diamond sky  
__keep reaching out and i still can't tell you why  
__i'm caught up in you_

_untouchable, burning hotter than the sun  
__and when you're close i just want to come undone_

**-luna halo; **_**untouchable**_

* * *

When her precious Mustang chokes and sputters on a lonely country road, she has this brief moment of all consuming panic because this car is like her _child_. But then she looks up and _he_ is standing there with his arms crossed and a crooked smirk is dancing on his lips. And two things run through her mind. One: He is downright gorgeous. Two: Who the fuck is -

''Dean?''

Ruby whips her head around to face her sister, eyes wide. ''That's Dean?'' Before Jess can even attempt to stop her, she's climbing out of the car, eyeing 'Dean' closely as she moves around to the front of the car. ''So, you're Dean,'' she drawls. ''Gotta say, you're not exactly what I pictured.''

He laughs, a deep throaty laugh and he leers at her with twinkling eyes. ''You're not exactly what I pictured either, sweetheart. Somehow I thought you'd be more, I don't know, _butch_.''

She blinks, lips curving into an extremely displeased frown. ''Did you just call me sweetheart?'' She loathes the term sweetheart because she is anything but, and since he's the one calling her the dreaded endearment, she has no problem with allowing herself to act on instinct. With ease, she pulls out the colt and levels it at his chest.

His smirk widens into a smile that makes a not-so-unpleasant shiver run down her spine. She pretends she doesn't feel it. ''That's very mature,'' he quips.

''Ruby!'' Jess is scrambling out of the car and her heeled boots are crunching on the gravel and she's got that look that means 'Ruby, please_ stop_' but it's not working this time.

''Get that thing out of my face,'' Dean snarls, suddenly looking less casual and more....demonic.

''It's not in your face,'' she sneers back at him. ''It's aimed at your chest. That's not your face.''

''Dean,'' Jess says calmly, taking a step towards him. ''What are you doing here?''

Upon seeing her sister moving towards the demonboy, Ruby's finger tightens on the trigger. ''Jess,'' she growls. ''Get away from him.''

''You two need to get in that car of yours, turn around and get your pretty little asses out of this town,'' Dean advises. ''_Right now._''

''Why?'' Jess shakes her head with another step forwards that makes her sister extremely trigger happy. ''What's going on?''

''Don't pretend you care,'' Ruby spits out venomously, eyes locked on Dean. The one thing she finds unnerving about him is the fact that he has not moved once in this pleasant little conversation. His arms are still crossed, his stance is still the same, he's like a statue. The only thing moving is his lips. ''It's just witches,'' she adds. ''We can handle some silly little witches.''

''It's not just witches!'' He shouts, clearly losing his patience with her. ''Witches are just fucked up and bored housewife bitches. They ain't got nothin' on - '' He stops himself abruptly and turns away from them, startling them both with the sudden movement.

''On who?'' Jess asks gently. ''Dean, who's here?''

''Jess, come on!'' Ruby gives her sister a look. ''He's playing you! Can't you see that?''

''Trust me,'' Dean says in a gravely calm voice. ''Those witches are nothing compared to who they worship. In case you need a refresher course, girls, witches get their power from demons and this dude is a mean one.''

''Trust you,'' Ruby echoes with a bitter chuckle. ''What a joke.''

''For the last time - '' He whirls around to face them with eyes as black as the sky above them, mouth twisted into a mean looking scowl. '' - Get the hell away from here!''

While Jess jumps back, slightly startled, Ruby releases the safety on the colt. ''We can handle ourselves, you demonic asshole.''

He laughs. ''No, you can't.''

''If you leave right now and stay the hell away from my sister,'' Ruby says, ''I won't put a bullet between your eyes.''

He grins and his eyes fall back to green. ''You're not her keeper....sweetheart.''

''Don't call me sweetheart!''

''Ruby,'' Jess warns. ''Cool it.''

''Yeah, Ruby. Cool it.'' He crosses his arms again and she cannot believe he has the gall to be mocking her when she's got a weapon that could send him straight back to home sweet hell aimed at him.

''Fuck you,'' she bites out.

His grin widens, he takes a step forwards and looks her up and down appreciatively. She can feel herself about to break and one look at her little sister tells her Jess can feel it too. ''Would you like to?'' Dean inquires and she snaps.

She moves to fire, Jess screeches ''Ruby, no!'' a shot rings out and then they're both on the ground with Jess trying to wrestle the colt away from her sister. When Ruby finally manages to kick her scrappy little sister off of her, she finds Dean is gone.

* * *

In the beginning, Ruby had been grateful to Dean. You know, before she knew about the black eyes. From what Jess had told her, he had walked right in and saved her baby sister's life without so much as breaking a sweat. He and his special little knife had made sure that The Deal she had made had not been made for nothing. Honestly, in the beginning, she thought he was someone she would have gotten along with.

But then Jess told her what he was and the false hope he had given her. ''He says he can help us,'' Jess had said hesitantly. ''With....you know....your deal.''

''That's a nice story, Jess,'' Ruby had said with a roll of her eyes, her fingers curling tighter around the steering wheel of the Mustang. ''But that's all it is. A story.''

''Ruby....''

''Demons lie, Jessie,'' she'd said. ''Now drop it.''

''You think you can just tell me to do something and I'll do it? You're not Mom!''

''No, but I'm the oldest. And I say drop it so _please_ just drop it. Brat.''

''....Ditz.''

So....yeah.

Dean is an unholy asshole and that's all he'll ever be to her. In fact, Dean can go suck it.

* * *

However....

In the present, Jess is finishing a way too long speech about changing and being more like her because she's going to leave her all alone and....Ruby is suddenly very aware that her heartbeat is racing and she doesn't feel too hot.

Um....

....Uh-oh.

Jess stops her long tirade long enough to frown and say, ''Ruby? What's up with your face? It's all pale.''

Ruby goes down.

In the end, Jess can't find the hex bag so she grabs the colt and runs and Ruby's left feeling like someone has drugged her, unable to race after Jess to protect her 'cause that's her duty as the big sister. She's this close to giving in to whatever the witch bitches have done to her because she's so tired when the door is kicked in and he makes a very dramatic entrance. Yeah, she's screwed. She knew it. She knew his true colors from the start. The bastard is going to kill her while she's weak and vulnerable and do God knows what with her sister. ''I'll scream,'' she slurs weakly as he strides towards her with overwhelming confidence.

''You don't have enough strength to blink,'' he deadpans, retrieving a bottle from his jacket and twisting off the cap. ''What makes you think you'll be able to scream?'' When the bottle is uncapped, he brings it closer to her and orders her to drink. Truly believing he is trying to kill her, she coughs out a ''fat chance'' and tries to crawl away from him, but only succeeds in slumping to the ground. He lets out a long suffering sigh, yanks her towards him by her hair and tilts the bottle to her lips. ''It's drink or die, sweetheart.''

Whatever the liquid is inside, it's freezing cold and tastes horrid, but he's pretty much forcing it down her throat and also, it seems to be helping. Despite the warning bells going off in surround sound, her body works against her, gulping down the cold liquid like it's the only water in a dry desert. She's oddly reminded off that commercial for that cough syrup. It tastes awful but it works. As soon as her strength is returned to her body, she realizes what she is doing and swats the bottle away, wiping at her mouth, trying to decide between killing him or making herself throw up whatever evil ass mojo he has just fed her. At her side, her hand curls into a fist and in a second, she's punched him in the nose, glaring heatedly, her breathing slightly labored. ''Stop calling me sweetheart.''

* * *

''You point that gun at me one more time, Ruby, and you and me, we're gonna have a problem,'' he says once she has gotten over the awful taste and pulled herself onto the edge of the bed.

She licks her lips and frowns up at him, truly confused by the events that have transpired. ''You saved my life.''

His eyes give nothing away but his lips curve upwards into a half smile. ''Don't mention it.''

She wrinkles her nose. ''What'd you give me anyway? It tasted like - ''

'' - Ass? Yeah, well, no one ever said witchcraft and magic and all that jazz is tasty.'' He scoffs. ''I swear sometimes, I'm surrounded by morons.'' Without another word, he turns and sweeps out the door, all mysterious like he thinks he's Batman. Or Angel. All he needs is the cape or the billowing black coat.

She remains seated on the bed, looking slightly offended. ''You're the moron....moron.''

And then she remembers Jess.

* * *

Like always, she bursts into the room with guns blazing and no plan in sight other than to save her sister. Her 'plan' is thrown out the window when she is tossed over the sofa and then pinned to the wall next to her sister who looks like she wants to call her on that 'blonde moment' and remind her that she needs better plans.

''Well,'' the demon who is most definitely not the husband of one of the housewife witches (at least not anymore) greets her pleasantly, unnatural white eyes sparkling with glee. ''Isn't this a treat? Two pretty young things. And blonde too. I haven't had a blonde in such a long time.''

Ruby struggles fruitlessly before deciding this is definitely an 'oh, shit' moment. She really should start thinking her plans through.

''Who should I start with?'' The demon croons. ''Little sis or big sis? Hmm, decisions, decisions.''

''Hey!''

Wow, he really likes to play hero, doesn't he?

The demon whirls around to face Dean who is leaning against the wall looking all nonchalant and careless. The prick. Ruby isn't sure what freaks her out the most; the fact that there are two demons in the room now and she and Jess are both pretty much helpless or the way the demon's eyes positively thrill at the sight of Dean. This cannot end well. ''Dean, my boy! Look at you! You got out!''

Dean pushes off the wall and moves farther into the room, stony and blank. ''Hello, Alastair.''

'Alastair' looks Dean up and down. ''What brings you here?''

Dean shrugs. ''Just thought I'd drop in and say howdy. It's been awhile, hasn't it?''

''Too long,'' Alastair nods. ''Would you like to join me? This _is _what you were best at, after all.''

That's disconcerting.

''Can't,'' Dean says simply. ''Sorry.''

''Shame,'' Alastair sighs deeply and throws a glance towards the girls. ''You used to be so wonderful at this. Blood, flesh, bones and then you would lick the blood off your fingers. Do you remember, Dean? Do you remember all the fun we had?''

''I remember,'' Dean admits softly. ''And that's why I'm here,'' he continues, voice stronger, eyes flashing black. ''Take me back.''

And Ruby gets this horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Well..._super_. She shoots Jess a glower, sticking her tongue out as an 'I told you so.'

''Take me back, Alastair,'' Dean's saying calmly, a hint of desperation in his voice as he moves closer to Alastair. ''I can be yours again if you let me.''

Ruby blinks. Totally didn't see _that_ line coming. The hot ones are always gay. Or, you know, a demon.

''We can stop the world,'' Dean pleads, moving towards the other demon. ''We can stop it together.''

Alastair sighs again, somewhat dreamily. ''You always were the best,'' he repeats. ''Such a quick learner.''

Dean smiles widely and moves as if to embrace his old demon pal (more than a pal?) but the silver of a knife gleams in the moonlight and before he can reach him, he's pulled out his knife and made an attempt to stab his fellow hell creature. And holy crap....Ruby breathes and it feels like the first time.

But then Alastair catches the knife and locks eyes with Dean. ''Then again, you always were a little reckless, Dean.'' The knife clatters away and Ruby's eyes follow it as it slides towards her. ''Do you think I'm stupid?'' Alastair bellows, backhanding the younger demon.

''In short? Yes.'' Dean throws his fist into Alastair's nose. ''I think you're an idiot.''

''I had hopes for you, kid,'' Alastair clicks his tongue in disapproval. ''Instead, you're betting on these old horses? Foolish boy.''

....Did he just call her a horse? An _old_ horse? Dude's going down.

Dean smiles wryly. ''What can I say? I'm a rebel.''

''A stupid one,'' Alastair hisses before he throws Dean into the television like he weighs nothing. Dean is back on his feet within a second but before he can land the punch he throws in Alastair's direction, the elder, more beastly demon grabs Dean's fist and whirls him around with his hands behind his back to face Ruby and Jess. ''See those girls, Deano? They're gonna lose. They're not gonna save the world. They can't. No one can. Especially not those two. They're just girls, Dean.''

Looking mightily pissed off, Dean meets Ruby's gaze and she thinks she might see something akin to regret flash in his eyes. It's gone as quick as it came, replaced by determination. ''You really think they can't save the world?'' He asks with a chuckle. ''Then you really don't know these girls, Al.'' And then Alastair is on his back and Dean's got his boot pressed tightly against Alastair's throat, making him choke and gasp pathetically. ''Those girls,'' he pants, ''could take you down in a second and some part of you knows that. It's the only reason why you haven't let them go. I know you. I know how much you like to make your girls fight you before you take them. But not the Moore sisters. You're _scared_ of them.'' He shrugs and smirks and that's when Ruby sees Alastair's hand grabbing for the fireplace poker within his reach. ''That,'' Dean continues, ''and you're a sick, sadistic frea - ''

''Dean!'' It's Jess who screams the warning but she screams it too late because Alastair grips the poker tight and swings the weapon, catching Dean across the cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Ruby grimaces and fights harder against the invisible hand holding her in place up against the wall.

Alastair shakes his head at the slightly dazed looking Dean, twirling his weapon in his hand. ''You were always the best, Dean. But even the best have their weaknesses. This is yours. See, you talk too much.'' When Dean makes a half hearted attempt to get up, Alastair smashes the fireplace poker into his face once again and Dean crashes back to the floor. ''You sicken me,'' he sneers, lip curling in disgust. ''That is faith in your eyes, isn't it? You have faith in these pathetic creatures? You truly are an awful, _awful_ demon.'' And again he hits him hard with the poker. ''Demons aren't supposed to have _faith_, you twit!'' With a glance towards the Moore sisters, he crouches down in front of Dean, grasps his jacket and throws him into a glass cabinet in the corner, sharp glass raining down on the fallen demon. ''Tell me,'' Alastair says casually as he grabs Dean's jacket again and pulls him up so he's eye level with him. He grins wickedly as Dean struggles to catch his breath, spitting out a piece of glass and the accompanying mouthful of blood. ''Do your girls know everything you've done?'' He tosses the poker aside and instead plucks a shard of glass from the ground, slowly running it down Dean's cheek, laughing when blood blooms from the fresh cut. And when Dean allows a pained groan to escape his lips, Alastair closes his eyes and draws in a deep, almost pleasured breath.

Ruby thinks he must be one sick fucker. He has to be if he's getting off on this twisted form of torture.

Licking his lips, he opens his eyes and focuses demonic white eyes on the girls. ''He didn't used to be such a nancy boy,'' he states simply. ''He used to be just like me. He used to make people scream and beg and cry. He used to tear them away with equal parts brute force and care. You want to know what he used to do to pretty little girls like you? He would _make_ them his. Whether they wanted to be or not and you know what? He had_ fun_.''

''Stop,'' Dean's voice is quiet, a mere plea and he sounds so pitiful Ruby almost finds herself feeling for him and those tortured green eyes. The desperate tone of his voice must distract Alastair a _lot_. It must awaken something inside of him that makes him all but forget about Ruby and Jess because all at once, Ruby is falling forwards and landing hard on her stomach, her wounded sister falling beside her.

''Don't beg, Dean,'' Alastair orders. ''It doesn't suit you.'' With a shrug of his shoulder, he drops the shard of glass and flexes his right hand in front of him. ''Now, my boy,'' he says seriously. ''When you get home, you be sure and say hi to Lilith for me. I'm sure she's going to _love_ seeing you again.'' With a lopsided smile, he slowly clenches his fist and begins to exorcise Dean without saying a single word. Just as black smoke starts to curl out of Dean's mouth, a Moore saves the day.

So, what else is new? Isn't that always how these things end?

Ruby drives Dean's knife into Alastair's back and just to be safe, she does it again and again and one more time until both demon and meat suit are dead on the floor. Her eyes linger on the body for a brief second and then she meets Dean's eyes. He's gasping for breath and bloody, she's gasping for breath and her body is sore from being pressed so tightly against the wall. He holds her gaze for a moment, silently asking her why she did that and she finds she is beyond terrified.

Not because of all of the horrible things Alastair said, not because she has just saved a demon and she has no idea why, but because she's looking into his eyes and she feels....

...._something._

Tearing her eyes away from him, she rushes over to her fallen sister, hauling her to her feet and brushing hair out of Jess' face. ''Jessie, how many fingers am I holding up?''

Jess moans and rubs the back of her neck. ''Go screw yourself.''

''Oh, good. You're okay.'' Hiding her relief with her trademark smirk and wit, Ruby helps Jess stumble over to Dean, who's back on his feet and wiping the blood off his face.

''You two should get out of here,'' he says flatly. ''I'll,'' he clears his throat, eyes fixed on the body at his feet. ''I'll take care of this.''

Jess begins to say something but Ruby pushes her towards the door, wanting nothing more than to get the fuck out of here. Despite that, she does pause in the doorway, glancing back at Dean one last time. He catches her looking at him and glares, eyes turning endless black. ''Leave,'' he growls.

Even though she hates taking orders (she gets flashbacks of mom and the way she was raised, programmed to take orders without question) she decides to listen just this once, leading her sister out the door.

* * *

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Ruby asks her sister for the millionth time, watching as Jess bites her lip which is something she does only when she's thinking intensely.

''Hm?'' Jess looks up sharply when the sound of her sister's voice breaks through her reverie, smiling softly. ''Oh, I'm fine.'' Breathing in deeply, she rises from her seat and takes a small step towards her older sister, hands clasped in front of her. ''I'm not the one who got hit by a magical roofie.''

Ruby snorts, flopping down on the lumpy mattress, snatching the remote from the bedside table. ''Well, I'm still alive and kicking, aren't I? Whatever Dean gave me it seems to have done the trick so you can quit it with the worrying and the puppy dog eyes.''

Jess rolls her eyes and strips off her jacket. ''Nice.''

''Hey,'' Ruby tosses the remote aside and pulls herself to her feet, feeling unbelievably restless. ''I'm kinda hungry. You hungry?''

''No,'' Jess sighs tiredly and smiles a tight smile, raking a hand through her disheveled golden waves. ''I think I'm just gonna take a shower and crash for the night.''

Ruby frowns and studies the look in her sister's eyes. She knows that look all too well. ''Jess,'' she starts. ''What happened before I got there? Did he....Did Alastair say something to you?''

Jess hesitates, but for only a moment. And then she smiles a brilliantly fake smile. ''No,'' she says. ''He didn't say anything.''

Ruby's about 87% sure that Jess is lying, but she decides, just for tonight, she'll let it go.

* * *

She has just shut the door behind her, comforted by the knowledge that Jess is safe and everything is okay again, when the lights begin to flicker like lightning bugs weaving between trees. Swallowing, she takes a few steps forwards and tugs her jacket tighter around her body, eyeing the wisps of gray that float in the cold air every time she lets out a breath. Her pale eyes scan the empty parking lot as the lights continue to flicker. Her body is on high alert and she's ready to fight, but when she turns towards the tree she has just swept her eyes over and sees his form silhouetted in the shadows and the moonlight, she lets out a breath she hadn't known she as holding.

The lights steady.

He steps out of the darkness with that same emotionless mask on his face that frustrates her to no end because it means she cannot read him.

She smirks dryly. ''Some night, huh?''

He stays silent, lips pressed together into a thin line.

''So, what do you want me to believe now?'' She asks, crossing her arms, hoping her closed off body language will discourage him from getting any closer.

He shrugs, unfazed by the attitude in her voice. ''The devil may care after all?''

Her smirk widens into a full blown smile, a chilly breeze blowing through her soft blond tendrils. ''I don't believe in the devil.'' She spares a glance towards the direction of the Conquistador motel and then takes a risk, moving towards him. ''So, that Alastair guy....''

''Was my old boss,'' he says smoothly.

''Your old boss?'' She gives him a look and tries to see through him but she can't. That is incredibly frustrating. ''Is that all he was? 'Cause he_ really _seemed to like you if you know what I mean.''

''He's a sick fuck, Ruby. He can lust after me all he wants, but all I want is his head on a platter.''

''Which head?''

His lips twitch at her joke and he turns away from her to leave as if she is the aggravating, childish one. She resists the urge to roll her eyes. He's alone and he's got his back to her. She could kill him. She _should_ kill him. When she was four years old, her daddy burned on the ceiling and her momma raised her to be a warrior woman. Demons bad, people good. She was raised to kill everything Dean represents. She should be killing him right now. But she's not. She's standing here having a conversation with him. What is that about?

''Were you human?'' She asks bluntly, stopping him in his tracks.

He pauses briefly and then turns to face her, his smirk widening, his eyes twinkling, moonlight reflecting in his green eyes. ''Well, sure I was,'' he says, his tone damn near jovial.

''How long ago?''

''Does it matter?''

She tries to come up with a reason why it would. ''No, I guess not.'' Her mind drifts to that subject that has become taboo in her life. Her impending death, the time ticking away, the end of her world coming closer and closer and she has to look away to hide the vulnerability in her eyes that she doesn't want him to see.

''It's okay,'' he says softly. ''You can ask me, you know.''

She looks up. ''Ask you what?''

''If it will happen to you.''

She tightens her jaw, narrowing her eyes as she shivers in the cool night. That's unfair. If she can't see through him, he shouldn't be able to see through her. Truth is….that's been the one thought plaguing her mind since she locked lips with the crossroads demon. Is that what's going to happen to her when she goes down? How long will it take to turn her into one of them? How long until she turns into an unholy monster? ''Is that....? Will I....?'' She trails off, shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts so horrible.

''You won't be like me,'' he whispers roughly. She swallows hard and wants to ask why but he speaks before she can say a word, almost like he's reading her mind. ''You don't have what it takes,'' he says. ''What it takes to beat Hell.''

She takes offense to that, eyes darkening with anger. ''What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm strong enough?''

He chuckles under his breath. ''Oh, you're plenty strong enough, Ruby. But strength alone is not all it takes to beat Hell. You may have strength both physically and emotionally,'' he allows. ''But therein lies the problem, darlin'. You can't win with strength like that.''

''Then what do you win with?'' She breathes, because she needs to know. She needs to know if she has it.

''Hatred.''

That she hadn't been expecting. ''Hatred?'' She echoes with a disbelieving laugh. ''That's all it takes to get through Hell in one piece?''

''Even if you make it through Hell without forgetting who you are, you won't be in once piece,'' he warns. ''And it's not just hatred, Ruby. It's pure hatred. Do you have any idea how much hate it takes to withstand everything The Pit throws at you? To torture and be tortured and still not give in? To hate everything around you, including yourself? Enough to poison you. It consumes you. And you do not have that kind of hate in you. No one should. That kind of hate is not a strength. It's a weakness.''

''Is that how you became this?'' She asks. ''An upside down demon? You got here with hate?''

He folds his arms across his chest and looks at her long and hard. ''It doesn't matter anymore,'' he declares hollowly.

She takes a breath and meets his eyes like she is searching for something. ''Do you remember, Dean?''

''Remember what?''

''What it's like to be human. Do you remember?'' She has no idea why she's asking him this, she just knows there is something about him that intrigues her, enthralls her. And she doesn't like it one bit.

He regards her silently for a moment and she's almost positive he has chosen to ignore her. But then he speaks, voice so low she almost doesn't hear him. ''Sometimes.'' His voice is hoarse and tinged with something almost like pain and grief. ''Why?'' He hides whatever emotions he may have been feeling behind a smirk and she realizes why she hasn't killed him yet. She sees herself in him. Better the devil you know and all that. ''Do you want to help me remember?'' He asks.

Despite the fact that some part of her wants to say yes, she rolls her eyes and sends him a glare. ''Must you cheapen the moment?''

''Yeah.''

''I still think you're a demonic ass, Dean, so I'd be careful if I were you. I'm not somebody you want to mess with.''

''I'm aware of that. I think I may have underestimated you.''

She lifts one shoulder in a half shrug. ''People usually do.''

''You know,'' he says suddenly. ''Alastair said a lot of things tonight.'' Got that straight, buddy. ''But there was one thing he got right. I do have something not many demons have.''

''Yeah? What's that?''

''Faith.'' He smiles lazily, but it has far more meaning than he is showing. ''I have faith in you, Ruby.''

Her breath catches and she can't think of a reply to that. No one has ever said that to her before. She has people in her life who care about her, she knows that. Jess, Bobby, the Harvelles. But she has always been closed off, emotionally stunted and too strong for her own good. She has not ever been seen as weak, as someone who needs to be told that people believe in her. She has her mother to thank for her being so untouchable and unapproachable. But, deep down, she has always longed for someone to tell her just what she means to them. She just never thought it would come from a demon she hates. ''You have faith in me?'' She repeats. ''Why?''

''Because you're going to save the world.''

She doesn't know what to say to that.

When he moves forwards suddenly, hand flexing at his side as if he wants to touch her, she moves back like it's an instinct. A reflex. A dance. He reaches for her and she doesn't move away, not even when his fingertips lightly graze her cheek. ''One of these days,'' he whispers in her ear, his voice rough and sending chills up and down her spine. ''You'll help me remember.''

Her eyes close briefly as she draws in a sharp breath and when she opens them, he's walking away from her. She feels like Buffy watching Angel walk away into the shadows and she doesn't appreciate the feeling because she is _Ruby_ and not some lovesick teenager. ''Dean!''

The sound of her voice stops him but he remains turned away from her.

She lets her lips curve into a tired, defeated smile that isn't really a smile. ''There's no way of saving me, is there? From Hell? From The Pit?''

Slowly, he turns back around with a smile on his face that lights up his eyes. It's the first time she's seen him smile like that. She didn't know he could. She can't say she doesn't enjoy it. ''Oh, sweetheart,'' he drawls; she chokes back a protest at the endearment. He tilts his head to the side and locks eyes with her. ''There's always a way.''

**end**

* * *

_in the middle of the night when i'm in this dream  
__it's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
__you gotta, come on, come on, don't make me wait forever  
__come on, come on_

_and in the middle of the night we could form this dream  
__i wanna feel you in the dark lying next to me  
__you gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
__come on, come on, little taste of heaven  
__little taste of heaven  
__my little tatse of heaven_

**-luna halo; **_**untouchable**_

* * *

**AN: Yep. So, I'm thinking of turning this into a series of oneshots. It could be interesting.**


End file.
